Victim of Love
by Playfulpippapony
Summary: Maze and Lucifer watch the objects of their affections dancing at Lux, and they can't figure out why they are so reluctant to give into their desires... Maze x Linda, Lucifer x Chloe (I love these pairs so much!).


Lux was full as usual. Full of everyday people who wanted to give in to their desires just for the night, to drink, dance, and if they were lucky, have sex. Lucifer had built it specifically for that reason, so people could give in and enjoy themselves. What shocked him most when he'd arrive on Earth was how much people resisted the things they truly wanted, unwilling to take risks and let loose. So he built Lux, which soon developed a reputation (much like himself) for drawing out people's forbidden desires.

While most of the club's patrons were enjoying themselves one lonely demon stared longingly at the dance floor, where her friend/therapist was dancing with her other friend/roommate. Taking a sip from her drink Maze watched as Linda let loose and enjoyed herself, which (much to Maze's annoyance) involved grinding up against other dancers on the floor. She let out a growl and slammed her glass down on the bar with a bit more force than necessary.

"Careful Mazikeen, we wouldn't want to break anything would we?" Lucifer teased walking up to her from the left with a drink in his hand.

"You can always buy another glass" Maze spat out.

"I was more worried you'd break the bar with the force you used, we both know you're more than capable of it." Maze rolled her eyes. "Come on, what's the cause of this sudden surge of emotion?" She gave him a look of disgust.

"Emotions are for mortals! Besides, I'm fine". Her clipped tone proving that she was not. Lucifer grinned smugly as he leaned up against the bar like Maze was.

"Oh, well, of course you're fine. I mean, you've only been staring at Dr Linda for the last ten minutes looking like you want to kill everyone she touches. I don't know what I was thinking". Maze glared at him. "Oh, come now Maze. I know you like her, anyone with half a brain can see that. Why don't you just go ask her out? Give into your desires". His voice changed to the one he used when he did his 'mojo thing' as Chloe put it, knowing it wouldn't work on her but it was more to get his point across.

"Oh yeah? It's that easy is it?" She said sarcastically. Lucifer nodded and took a sip of his drink. "Then why haven't you asked Chloe out yet?" Lucifer coughed, spitting out the alcohol he'd been drinking. Once he recovered a bit he glared at Maze like she had done to him earlier. "What? Anyone with _no_ brain can see you like her. Go on, give into your desires". She lowered her voice and mimicked him.

"It's not that easy Mazikeen". He said sternly.

"And it is for me? Linda is my friend, and I don't have that many of them. I can't lose her". She looked back to her friends who were still dancing, oblivious to their conversation. Lucifer joined her, looking similarly forlorn.

"I guess we're both throughly screwed aren't we?" Maze nodded. "Who would ever thought a demon and the Devil himself would be defeated by a couple of humans." Both let out a sigh and watched wistfully at the objects of their desire dancing in the very club designed to make you give into your desires. Why was it that the one thing they truly wanted, more than anything else in the world, was the one thing they couldn't bring themselves to ask for?

"She talks about you you know." Maze said after a moment. Lucifer looked over to her with a confused look on his face. "She is always talking about your cases and how funny you are. Her kid likes you too". Lucifer smiled at the idea of the detective talking about him even when he's not there.

"Really?" Maze nodded. "Well I'm not surprised, I am rather amazing". She shot him a look that said ' _oh please_ ' and the smirk dropped off his face. "Well, Linda talks about you too. Admittedly it's mostly to say I've probably pissed you off, but she seems to care about your feelings".

"She's your therapist, she's supposed to tell you when you're being a twat". She turned around and picked up her abandoned drink.

"Yes, but I'm pretty sure most therapist don't tell their clients to 'stop being such a dick' and then call the person they've hurt inviting them out for a girls night". Lucifer gave Maze a sideways glance and smirked. The song changed to 'Forbidden Love' by Madonna and the throng of dancers slowed down in time to the music.

"It doesn't matter, she'd never like me when she finds out what I really am". Sadly Lucifer couldn't argue with that, he had the same fear about Chloe. He knew she really should know the truth, but he was too scared of losing her to take the risk.

"At least you're only a demon Maze, imagine how you'd feel if you were in love with the literal Devil!"

"I'd think it was hot". She licked her lips and took a sip from her glass. Lucifer rolled his eyes. He knew she was joking, she did that when she felt uncomfortable. "Still, I know what you mean. I don't think Little Miss Do-Gooder over there would take it so well". Maze gestured to Chloe with her glass.

Chloe and Linda were still dancing, looking like it was the first time they'd done something so reckless and fun in years. Linda was wearing a short black dress with thin straps, her hair was let down and bouncing around her shoulders. Maze remembered their last 'girls night', how she'd discovered her beloved Doctor used to be a phone sex operator and how she wished she could still phone that number. How during the fight she had hidden under the bar cheering her on while she beat the crap out of some annoying, drunk guys. How pretty she had looked in her pink shirt, with her golden hair flowing over her shoulders…

Lucifer looked at Chloe, she was wearing jeans and a short white crop top. He was thinking about the time Chloe had shown up drunk to his house all those months ago, how he could have so easily given into his desires and had sex with her. But he didn't, and the more he thought about it the happier his decision made him. Chloe deserved love, devotion, flowers everyday and kisses every night, not some drunken one night stand she wouldn't even be able to remember.

Just as the song was coming to an end they saw their friends approaching them, smiling like lunatics and giggling from the few shots they'd had when they'd arrived.

"Hey you guys!". Linda said as she got within earshot. "Come on, dance with us!" Both Lucifer and Maze looked surprised at the request, then hesitant.

"What?" Lucifer asked in surprise.

"Dance with us!" Chloe repeated, smiling brightly at him. ' _Damm it! How can I say no to that smile?_ '.

"Um…" Maze looked at Lucifer for support, but he was just as useless as her.

"Come on _Mazikeen_!" Her full name sounded slightly slurred and drawn out in Linda's teasing tone, but Maze still felt funny every time she heard her beloved Doctor say her name. Linda grabbed Maze's forearm. "Dance with me". Maze blushed, but she doubted Linda saw it as she was dragging her to the dance floor.

Chloe grabbed Lucifer's arm in a similar way. "Come on Lucifer! Show me if the Devil can dance". Before he could come up with a witty innuendo about how much he'd loved to 'dance' with her Lucifer was also being dragged onto the dance floor. The music changed to 'Victim of Love' by Cash Cash. ' _How fitting_ ' he thought as he finally gave in and danced with his Detective.

They both danced for the next few songs, occasionally brushing up against their partner (they could used the crowded dance floor as an excuse if they were called out on it). Lucifer twirled Chloe whenever he could get away with it and Maze even got up the courage to dip Linda backward during one song. This is what it was all about, not sex, or kissing, or even the desire to kill anyone who so much as thought about hitting on the object of their affections. It was about making their friend happy, to see them smile and give into _their_ desires, even if it meant resisting your own.

Maybe they would never be anything more than friends, maybe if they ever found out the truth they'd leave them in a heart beat. But in moments like these they couldn't bring themselves to care. Seeing their friend so happy, and being able to increase that happiness, was enough for them.

Maybe one day they would be able to finally give into their desires and tell the other how they feel, but until then both Lucifer and Maze felt content to simply keep the object of their desire happy and safe. Even if it meant spending hours watching them grind up against strangers. Which, by the way, were not getting out of Lux entirely unharmed if Maze had anything to do with it…


End file.
